Owner's Room
The Owner's Room is a location from Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. As implied by the name, it is the primary living area of the Owner of the Venus Islands. It was teased during the Xtreme Venus Vacation segment of the 2018 Dead or Alive Festival and later added in during the December 6, 2018 update. The player (the Owner in question) can purchase via VIP coins, Nakayoshi Medals, or via other currency various furniture and other elements to build upon the room. In addition, the player can also have up to two girls present at all times, and can also assign them to various training sequences, both standard as well as event-related, the latter offering rewards aside from EXP that are directly related to the current event. Tasks Standard Tasks ;Standard *10 Minutes: Clean up: The two of us "clean up" We will work together to clean up the room. It is a simple work that ends in a short time. (ふたりで「お片づけ」 ふたりで協力して部屋のお片づけをします。短時間で終わる簡単なお仕事です。) *20 Minutes: Cleaning: The two of us are cleaning. We will work together to clean the room. It is a simple work that ends in a short time. (ふたりで「お掃除」 ふたりで協力して部屋のお掃除をします。短時間で終わる簡単なお仕事です。) *1 Hour: Dishes: The two of us are cooking. We work together to cook. There is no guarantee of taste, but it is a simple work that ends in a short time. (ふたりで「お料理」 ふたりで協力してお料理をします。味の保証はありませんが、短時間で終わる簡単なお仕事です。) *3 Hours: Shopping: Shopping with us We go shopping together. It is a pleasant work which takes a little time including buying and stopping. (いっしょに「お買い物」 いっしょにお買い物に行きます。買い食いや寄り道をふくめて、少し時間がかかる楽しいお仕事です。) *6 Hours: Sightseeing of the island: The patrol of the island We will patrol the island together. It's a fun job to take a little time to walk. (いっしょに「島の見回り」 いっしょに島の見回りをします。お散歩気分で少し時間がかかる楽しいお仕事です。) *12 Hours: Nature study: "Natural Survey" We will investigate around the island. It is an interesting work that takes a lot of time in the tourist mood. (なかよく「自然調査」 なかよく島の周辺を調査します。観光気分でかなり時間がかかる面白いお仕事です。) *20 Hours: Report preparation: "Making a Report" I will make a report. It is very hard work that takes time very much. (なかよく「報告書作成」 なかよく報告書の作成をします。とっても時間がかかる大変なお仕事です。) ;Outing basket-related Note, no time limit is required for these missions *1 Basket: A snack for two: The two of us go out and enjoy the snack, special work (? ）。 You need one "outing basket". (ふたりで「おやつ」 ふたりでおでかけして「おやつ」を楽しむ、特別なお仕事（？）。 『おでかけバスケット』が1つ必要です。) *3 Baskets: Lunch together Do you enjoy lunch with us, special work?), you need three "outing basket". (いっしょに「ランチ」 いっしょにおでかけ、「ランチ」を楽しむ、特別なお仕事（？）、 『おでかけバスケット』が3つ必要です。) ;Key to the Heart-related *Maximum release (LV41 ~): We open and talk with each other in order to become better friends. The Nakayoshi level limit is released. (上限解放（LV41〜） より仲良くなるために、お互いの心を開いて語り合います。なかよしレベルの上限が解放されます。) Event Tasks ;Christmas *1 Hour: Party preparation: We will work together to decorate the Christmas party. The conversation is also bouncy and fun and easy work. (ふたりで「パーティー準備」 ふたりで協力して、クリスマスパーティーの飾りつけをします。会話も弾む楽しくて簡単なお仕事です。) *3 Hours: Cake making: We make Christmas cake together. It is a decoration work of the tree. (いっしょに「ケーキ作り」 いっしょにクリスマスケーキを作ります。サソ夕やツリーのデコレーシ しいお仕事です。) *12 Hours: Christmas Cooking: I cook well. Roast turkey, of course, is a full-fledged job to prepare international dishes. (なかよく「クリスマス料理」 なかよくお料理をします。ローストターキーはもちろん、各国の料理を揃える本格的なお仕事です。) *20 hours: Santa's job: I work for Santa. The content of the work is secret. It is not reveal to be true. It is very important work. (なかよく「サンタのおしごと」 なかよくサンタのお仕事をします。仕事の内容は秘密。正体も明かせない。とても大切なお仕事です。) ;New Years Eve *3 Hours: Two "Big cleaning" We will do the big cleaning of the island by two sides. This is an important sweet potato for the first year of Kusunoki. (ふたりで「大掃除」 ふたりで脇カして、 島の大掃除をします。一年の楠めくくりの大切なお仕芋です。) *20 Hours: Well-prepared "Ochichi" I osechi the accreditation of cooking. It is not a plains to greet the new year. (なかよく「おせち準備」 なかよくおせち料理の凖厳をします。新しい年を迎えるための大恤なお仕不です。) ;New Years Day (first half) *3 Hours: Two "shrine" We go to a shrine in two. It is an important work to pray for everyone's happiness. (ふたりで「初詣」 ふたりで初詣に行きます。みんなの幸せを祈願する、大切なお仕事です。) *12 Hours: "Greetings from the New Year" I will greet you in the new year. It's an important job to discuss the new Year's resolutions. (なかよく「年始の挨拶」 なかよく年始の挨拶をします。新しい年の抱負を語り合う、大切なお仕事です。) ;New Years Day (second half) *3 Hours: Two "Maid of the Priestess" We will help the Miko. It is an important work which distributes fortune by a cute miko appearance. (ふたりで「巫女のお手伝い」 ふたりで巫女のお手伝いをします。かわいい巫女姿で、福を配る大切なお仕事です。) *12 Hours: "Praying for better luck" I pray for good luck. It is an important work to be dressed in white and purify oneself with cold water. (なかよく「開運祈願」 なかよく開運祈願をします。白装束に身を包み、冷たい水で身を清める大切なお仕事です。) ;Lantern for Adventure * Two "Tanken" period limited to 2019/2/21 23:59 It is a little dangerous work to "Tanken" the island in two. "Lantern for Adventure" is one piece. (ふたりで「たんけん」期間限定2019/2/21 23:59まで ふたりで島を「たんけん」する少しだけ危険なお仕事。『冒険用ランタン』が1個あ要です。) *Up to 2019/2/2 1 23:59 Limited time for "covered Ken" It is a very dangerous job to "have a". You need ten "Lantern for Adventure". (いっしょに「ほろけん」期間限定2019/2/2 1 23:59まで いっしょにーを「ぼうけん」する、とっても危険なお仕事。『冒険用ランタン』が10個必要です。) Nakayoshi Medal furniture VIP coin items Other items Navigation boxes